Under The Last Blue Moon
by Sadie Lovegood
Summary: They say that during a rare blue moon, a werewolf is spared from his transformation and can see the full moon through a human eye, but at a terrible cost: a werewolf will emerge from a blue moon night knowing things he wished he'd never known at all.
1. The First Vision

"**Under The Last Blue Moon"**

_**A/N: **__Odds are, this will be my last chapter fic for a while (I need a break). But I needed to get this down because my plot bunny commanded me. A full length Lupin/Tonks with some DH spoilers involved. I hope this turns out REALLY good, because the entire fic I going to cover the span of one night. Enjoy, review, the usual. _

_**Summary: **__They say that during a blue moon, a werewolf is given a reprieve from transformation and can walk under the full moon as a human, but still at a terrible cost. No one knows how, but during a blue moon, a werewolf is given the power of a Seer, and given visions throughout the night that can be either good…or bad. But one thing is for absolute certain: a werewolf will wake up after the blue moon knowing things he wishes he'd never known. _

* * *

Tonks loved sitting on the roof of her mother's house and writing in her diary. She'd been doing it for summers upon summers since she was a little girl. And being 28 years old made her no less likely to spend an after-dinner hour just sitting, staring into the twilight sky, writing about her thoughts an feeling, or something just writing what the sky told her to write. Nobody knew that she ever went up there. Not her parents, nor her friends, not even her fiancé, Remus Lupin.

Tonks sighed with satisfaction as she thought about her Remus. She was finally getting everything she ever wanted. Having been secretly obsessed with Remus since he rejoined the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks had pursued him and made every attempt possible to gain his attention. Of course, Tonks being the biggest spaz on the face of the Earth, found this difficult. At first, she tried to show her friendliness towards children. She 'adopted' Ginny Weasley as a little sister and bonded with her, always showing off for her and hoping Remus was laughing too (she caught him a few times laughing when she made a pig nose, bit more often he was looking elsewhere in the room). Later, she tried a more active approach. She asked him out many, many times during the summer months the summer before Dumbledore died. But every time, Remus told her the same thing. He was too old, too poor, and too dangerous. Blah. Blah. Blah.

So Tonks fell into a bit of a depression, thinking that Remus' low self esteem would ruin her chances of ever being with him. Then, as fate would have it, Bill Weasley was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. His own fiancé, Fleur Delacoeur, had stayed beside him and still wanted to marry him. Tonks used this to corner Remus so he couldn't use lycanthropy as an excuse. With some persuasion from Molly Weasley and her mother, Andromeda, Tonks finally found herself in a relationship with Remus Lupin, the man she'd chased after for years. Almost as soon as they got together, Remus proposed that they marry. Tonks was elated. She still was, and he'd proposed three days ago.

Tonks never really understood what attracted her to Remus. Certainly not his looks. He looked a good 20 years older than he was, his hair was graying and shaggy, hanging in front of his face a bit. He wasn't buff or muscular. He always had scars on his face, and as soon as they healed over, he'd have another full moon and another batch of scars to recover from. He wasn't overly tall. But…Tonks had seen something in his soul that she just couldn't resist. He was a very gentle man for being a werewolf. His passive, introverted, and quiet disposition seemed to oppose her own outgoing, outspoken, aggressive, extroverted persona. She was young and full of life, while he was gaining in years and barely had any energy left. Tonks was a leader. Remus followed. Maybe opposites attracted after all.

Tonks pointed her wand at her diary and unlocked it with her own personal spell that no one else knew about. Then she got out a quill and thought for a moment. The sun was about to disappear from the sky. The moon would appear shortly thereafter. Tonks lit her wand and set it beside her so there'd be some light to write by.

_June 30, 1997_

_It's been a rather warm week, or perhaps that's just me. After all, I've never felt so alive, so in love…_

How true. Tonks rarely had boyfriends, especially with being an Auror and an Order member. In Hogwarts, she'd had the occasional boy ask her out on a date. But nobody had ever gone beyond a first kiss.

_Hearing Remus downstairs in the house talking with Dad and Mum makes it feel like we're already married. While he doesn't think so, but Mummy and Dad love Remus and don't care any more than I do that he is a werewolf. It sounds like a family is talking down there. _

Right now, Remus, Ted, and Andromeda were sitting in the den having coffee and just talking. Tonks tried to listen in on their conversation…

"So, are you marrying anytime soon?"

"I think the sooner the better. What with the war, you never know if you'll have a chance later on, Remus."

"I suppose, but then again, what if there IS another chance? A better chance?"

"Again, no day but today, right?"

"I'm willing to bet if you told Dora that you were going to get married tomorrow morning, she'd be up at 3 in the morning!"

Ted was right. Tonks smiled and nodded. The sooner the better. She couldn't wait to be a wife.

_I hope we don't wait too long to take the vows. I can barely wait for next month when I go to pick up Harry Potter. How can ANYONE, least of all Remus, think I can wait until next year or beyond to get married? _

Tonks sighed, looking at her chicken-scratch writing. The words seemed to dip below the lines. Usually, that meant Tonks sensed things weren't going to go the way the words said they would. The thought of it made Tonks' hair turn deep blue.

She closed her diary and set it aside with her quill, and fell back onto the roof, just to lounge and look at the purple sky. Soon the moon, the one thing Remus hated more than anything, would rise into the sky and light the night. Tonks loved the moon. It wasn't as intense and show-offy like the sun, but it still filled her blood with warmth, knowing that even at night, there was a light watching over her. Remus never had a chance to see that in the moon, for even when it wasn't full, it tormented him and reminded him of the pain it inflicted on him once a month. Tonks giggled to herself, recalling once how she'd teased Remus with it, calling lycanthropy his 'period.' Remus had gotten very embarrassed, Tonks ended up apologizing for it.

Tonks closed her eyes and let herself listen to the sounds in the house. Ted had turned on the TV, and Andromeda and Remus always let Ted be in charge of the Muggle picture-box. Ted was explaining some sitcom that Tonks had already seen.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the faint moon begin to rise. Tonks shot up and gasped. The moon was full.

And Remus had forgotten his Wolfsbane.

Tonks, leaving her diary and quill on the roof, armed herself and jumped off the roof into the window directly below. Once inside, she scrambled downstairs and pointed her wand at Remus. He didn't look worried or in any stage of transformation at all.

"Remus, you didn't take your wolfsbane," Tonks warned. "The moon's full tonight!"

Andromeda looked worryingly at Ted. Remus stood up and held up a hand.

"Tonight's a blue moon," Remus said. Tonks slowly lowered her wand.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"A werewolf is spared his transformation during a blue moon," said Remus. "It's the one time someone like me could walk outside and see it from a human eye."

Tonks put her wand away.

Remus looked at his fiancée, her hair turning purple. He smiled, seeing how relieved she was.

Suddenly, Remus felt very hot. The world around him fell away. Here it came…the punishment for being spared a transformation…

* * *

_"Remus, I'm pregnant."_

_Tonks looked a little concerned, her hair a duller shade of pink than normally. Remus felt himself standing up from a sitting position (wasn't he already standing?). _

_Remsu felt himself talk, but he wasn't saying anything. Yet he heard the words escape his mouth… "Pregnant?"_

_Tonks nodded. "Yes, we're having a baby!"_

_"No, we can't!" Remus felt himself say. Tonks' expression changed quickly. _

_"Wait…what?"_

_"How could we do this? This is…a baby…this is—"_

* * *

Suddenly, the second world melted before him, and Remus felt himself fall back into the previous atmosphere. Tonks' hair was back to purple. She had just put her wand away. The sitcom was on TV that Ted Tonks liked. His first vision of the blue moon.

"Dora, we need to go for a walk…" Remus said softly, extending his hand. Tonks looked briefly at Andromeda, who nodded. She took his hand and walked with him out into the night.


	2. The Second Vision

The night was peaceful and calm. Tonks felt this even more just because Remus warm hand was wrapped around hers. For such a skinny man, he sure had large, muscular hands. Tonks' own petite hand was almost completely enveloped in his. As they wandered further and further away from Tonks' house, neither of them spoke. Remus seemed lost in thought. _Come on! Say something, _begged Tonks in her mind. Every step they took in silence made her feel a bit more awkward. She looked up at Remus. He didn't look like he was going to speak any time soon.

Guess it was up to her.

"Remus, what did you want to talk about?" asked Tonks.

Remus shrugged and said nothing. He kept his mind to himself for a bit. Should he tell her about what he'd just seen? No, because he knew more was to come. What Tonks didn't know (and perhaps was probably better off not knowing at all), was that while werewolves are spared during a Blue Moon, they are not entirely without suffering. Nobody could ever explain why, but during a Blue Moon, a werewolf develops Seer powers and has visions throughout the night. Some thought that sounded great, seeing into the future for a night. But it wasn't. While some lucky werewolves got positive visions and vision of future success and happiness (for some reason, female werewolves tended to have the happier visions), most foresaw negative events. Divorce, suffering…heartbreak…and sometimes…death, even their own. A werewolf could emerge from a Blue Moon night knowing the exact hour, place, and cause of his own death if that particular Moon is intense enough. Moreover, Blue Moon visions and prophesies always came true before the next Blue Moon occurred (in this case, the next Blue Moon was to occur next August, so whatever Remus saw tonight would occur within fourteen months.)

Remus saw this as particularly horrible. After suffering through so much in his life, through the deaths of his friends and the betrayal of his ex-friend, through losing most of his purpose at such a young age and through the isolation and prejudice that comes with being a werewolf, Remus had learned to prefer letting Fate deal his hand rather than him trying to pursue knowledge about his future.

He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something about the image he'd just had about Tonks announcing that she was having his baby wasn't a positive force. Sure, the general subject would be considered a great vision, but Remus knew, for many reasons, that it wasn't.

Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. Remus and Tonks stopped dead in their tracks. An exact image of Remus stepped out of the bushes and looked Tonks right in the eye. Remus was confused, but then realized that it must have been a boggart. It spoke with Remus' exact voice.

"Go to hell, Nymphadora. I don't love you! You aren't mature enough for me!"

Remus looked over at Tonks. She was visibly shaking. Tonks whined and moaned, but luckily, she had brought her wand with her. She yanked it out of her back pocket and aimed. _"Riddikulus!"_

The boggart turned from Remus into Cornelius Fudge dressed as a Shakespearean jester. Both Tonks and Remus forced themselves to laugh hard, until the boggart couldn't stand it anymore and scampered away before it exploded. Remus stared after the boggart as it ran out of sight. The fact that Tonks' boggart took the form of himself rejecting her stunned him.

"Remus," Tonks asked again. "Why did you want to go for a walk?"

"Just to…enjoy the night air. I so rarely get to do that," Remus said, looking into Tonks' eyes. Tonks seemed to buy this…until her hair turned green. Remus had been around Tonks long enough to know that when her hair turned green, she was suspicious of something.

"Remus, when are we going to get married?" asked Tonks. Remus gave her and odd look and skipped a beat in his step.

"Um…"

"I knew you'd say that," Tonks moaned. She hadn't even waited for him to finish his thought. "Remus, I want to get married sooner rather than later," she confessed.

Remus sighed. He let go of his fiancee's hand and turned to face her. He looked at her a moment, shook his head, and walked on ahead. Tonks was a nice girl, and maybe he DID love her more than any other girl he'd known, but she was still too young for him, not to mention too extroverted. Remus had been thirteen years old when she was born. Tonks was still practically a baby herself. And, according to Remus' first vision, she would be having his baby in a year's time.

"Dora, I promise you we will marry, but not so soon," said Remus.

"Why not?" asked Tonks, struggling to keep up. Remus was a slow walker, but he had long footsteps. Tonks was just the opposite. She was light on her feet but her steps were only a fraction of the size of her escort's.

Remus thought a moment. "Because the times are extremely hard now!"

Tonks wasn't fazed. "Again, I say, WHY NOT? Bill Weasley is getting married in a little more than a month," Tonks said.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Remus said. How could he get through to this woman? She was stubborn as an ox! "But Bill Weasley isn't an Auror who's needed at the front lines to defeat the Death Eaters! Dora, Harry Potter is coming of age this summer. That means this year, things are going to turn for the worse before they can possibly get better, and, known the Death Eaters, they will become downright deadly. The Order needs us, and marriage and children complicate things. We are sworn to protect the innocent, and we are sworn to the Order…"

"But first and foremost, we are sworn to ourselves," Tonks assured. The pair went deeper into the wooded area in which they were walking. The ground became less level and more hilly and rocky, making it harder for Tonks to keep up to Remus. "To our hearts! You think Arthur and Molly Weasley aren't going to give their all to help the innocent? You think Bill isn't planning to jump to the Order's defense at a moment's notice?"

"Maybe you should've married Bill like Molly wanted you to," Remus muttered.

"Excuse me?" Tonks asked, her hair turning from green to bright red. "Why would I marry Bill Weasley?"

"Because you talk about him all the time, you know every move he's going to make and you find a way to use it against me!"

Tonks groaned. "Sometimes you can be such an ass!" she muttered. Remus didn't react. "Bill Weasley is a good man. Before you finally gave me the time of day, he comforted me like a brother and assured me that you would come around! He was like a BROTHER to me!" Tonks insisted. "But Molly obviously thought our friendship came with different intentions. There was NEVER anything between us!" Tonks stopped talking, waiting for a reply. When one didn't come, she began again. "You sound like a teenager, Remus!"

"Well, you're not exactly acting beyond you years yourself, Dora," Remus scoffed. "Begging me to marry you despite all the suffering and fighting in England right now, why I've never heard of such a selfish act in all my life!"

"At least I'm not making excuses for acting childish!" Tonks snapped. "At least I—I—_**AI**_!"

Tonks had tripped over a large stone in her path. Tonks yelped as she fell over, landing on her stomach. "Ai….ow…" she moaned.

Remus immediately forgot their argument and bent down to help Tonks to her feet. Tonks wouldn't come up so easily.

"Ah! My leg…" she cried out lightly. Remus bent down and rolled up her pant leg in order to have a look

"Nothing's broken, but you're bruised pretty badly," said Remus, lighting running his index finger up and down Tonks' knee in a primitive method of examination. "We should get you back to your hou—"

That's when Remus had his second vision.

* * *

_"Remus…Remus…AHHH!!"_

_Remus found himself sitting by Tonks, who, in turn, was sitting up in her bed, her stomach round and VERY pregnant, screaming and sweating. Remus felt the sensation of sitting next to her, her hot hand gripping his so tightly it hurt. A small, blonde Healer sat at the end of the bed. Ted and Andromeda stood in the doorway as Tonks writhed in bed. It broke Remus' heart to see her in such pain. That's when it clicked with Remus…she was in labor. _

_Once again, Remus felt himself speak even though he didn't intend or plan to. "Dora, it's almost over, keep pushing!"_

_"I see a head!" said the Healer. "Just one more push, Mrs. Lupin!"_

_Tonks screamed out one more time…then, silence. The Healer sitting at the end of the bed beamed as baby cries filled the room. Tonks fell back on her pillow and moaned. Remus smiled. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, you are the proud parents of a boy," said the Healer, smiling gently. She made a motion to hold up a bundle in her arms, but before Remus saw anything, the world began melting away again, and Remus felt oddly cold. _

_

* * *

_

When Remus came to, he found himself exactly where he was before the vision. His hand was on Tonks' knee, they were both on the ground. But, something was different. The air was suddenly cold and sharp. And when he looked up at Tonks' face, she looked like she was petrified of moving. She was speechless.

Tonks did manage to point behind Remus' shoulder. Remus turned around.

A dementor was heading straight towards them, looking like it was tracking them down.


	3. The Third Vision

_**A/N: **I was hoping this'd get more reviews...anyways, I took a bit of a different turn with this chapter. I didn't want to take it at first, but I figured if I didn't, the fic would die faster. Drop me a line! PLEASE!_

* * *

"Oh my god," Remus muttered. He didn't have his wand with him.

Tonks was shaking. Remus turned to her. "Do you mind getting your wand out again, please?" he asked.

Tonks nodded. "Yes, but my jacket has, like, fifteen pockets in it…I forgot where I'd put it after I got the boggart!" Tonks began feeling around her jacket, which was more like a black trench coat with countless pockets inside and outside. Remus grabbed her hands and shook his head.

"I think I'd be best if we made a run for the house," Remus said, yanking Tonks to her feet. Tonks howled in pain as she tightened her grip on Remus' hand. Remus and Tonks bolted then the opposite way, towards the house. The sky was now completely black, and neither of them could see where they were going. Remus purposely ran slowly so Tonks could stay slightly ahead of him. He looked behind him. The dementor was in active pursuit of them. That wasn't good. Unless a dementor was sent from Azkaban to track down an escaped prisoner, it normally wouldn't pursue anyone innocent.

Tonks used her free hand to search her trench coat for her wand. Where did she hide the damn thing?

Tonks panted like a dog as her heart raced. She could feel the chilly air the dementor was bringing with him. He was getting closer. Tonks began feeling down. Strange, negative thoughts began invading and echoing in her head.

_Remus Lupin doesn't love you…_

_He only proposed because you were nagging him…_

_He's delaying the wedding because he knows all it will accomplish is tying him down to you against his will…_

_He'll never be happy with you…_

Tonks screamed. Remus didn't look too calm himself. She wondered what he was thinking, or rather, what the dementor was making him think.

Tonks let go of Remus' hand after a few more seconds of running so she could search for her wand quicker. She patted herself all over. Finally, she found her wand and turned around with it. But as she turned, the wand flew out of her hand (she should have been gripping it tighter). But what was worse, it seemed as if Remus had fallen behind.

Screaming, Tonks looked around for signs of Remus. First she dove to her knees (painfully) and patted around for her wand. Where was it, and had it been tossed far? Tonks scrambled on the ground like an animal. The grass at her hands was getting frosty. She knew Remus was going to be in serious trouble if she didn't find her wand quickly.

Tonks suddenly felt a long stick of wood. Without thinking, she grabbed is and sprung to her feet (again, painfully). She saw the dementor's shadow from about 50 feet away. Tonks screamed. Remus had been caught. He was lying on his back, his arms spread apart, his face cringing and wincing as the dementor began sucking away at him.

Tonks took a deep breath, She knew that she was safer from the dementor than Remus, as Remus had more tragedy in his past than she. Tonks ran as fast as she could at the dementor, yelling _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Nothing at all. Tonks realized that she wasn't holding her wand, but just an ordinary stick. Tonks turned on her heel and ran as the dementor looked up from her. Now the dementor wanted her? Grrrrreeat. Tonks hated being a spaz.

Tonks suddenly tripped again over another stone. As she looked up after she landed, she saw her wand right in front of her face. Tonks reached out for it and grabbed it. Keeping close to the ground and scampering over to Remus' inert body, she rose her wand up at the sky.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and moaned. Looking up, he could see Tonks pointing up at the dementor hovering over them. Tonks looked down at him nervously and then back up. Her hand was warm against his cheek.

Again, Tonks shouted, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ This time, a huge light burst from her wand, and Tonks' hand began shaking. Remus squinted at the light but still stared up, unable to move or so anything else. Suddenly, a huge bright werewolf leapt out of the tip of the wand and flew in circles around Tonks' head. It was beautiful. Just like Remus' Patronus, only a bit smaller. A She-wolf. Tonks' face was focused on whatever happy thought she was concentrating on. The dementor was blown away senselessly in seconds, and Remus watched as the she-wolf dissolved. The forest was dark, but safe again.

Remus moaned. "I'm going to be alright," he said.

Tonks nodded. "Now I have to get YOU back to the house," she said, laughing lightly at the irony. "Actually, I think we should wait until you get a little bit of your strength back and you can walk on your own."

Remus smiled. "Agreed."

A moment of classic awkward silence ensued. Tonks wiped a bead of sweat off Remus' face as he slowly felt the blood in his veins warm and run faster again. Tonks sighed. "I don't have any chocolate with me…"

"No, it's alright, I'll survive this one," Remus said, breathing deeply. "That was a nice Patronus there, looks familiar," he said. Tonks grinned. Color was returning to Remus' face. "What do you think of when you make it?"

Tonks gave Remus a shocked look. "Ex**CUSE** me?"

Remus wanted to slap himself. He laughed a little bit. "I mean, the Patronus. What do you think about when you make the PATRONUS…? It must have been a powerful thought in order to produce one like that. I've never seen one like it."

"Oh," Tonks said quietly, shaking her head. She thought a moment. "You."

"Hm?"

"I think about the day when you got down on one knee and proposed to me…how I felt my heart stop and how I thought I was going to have a heart attack right then and there. And…and how I thought that if I did, I wouldn't mind."

Remus bit his lower lip. "What?" asked Tonks.

"You're boggart is me too…me telling you off."

"Um, yeah, it's only been like that for about a year," confessed Tonks. "Before then it was usually a banshee."

Remus nodded.

"Can you make it?" asked Tonks, trying to sit him up. Remus shook his head.

"No, not yet," Remus begged. "I think it's safe. Why don't you go back to the house and get some chocolate and some water?" asked Remus.

"Okay, I'll leave my wand here with you, in case it comes back" Tonks said. "I promise I'll be right back…"

Tonks kissed Remus lightly on the cheek, laid her wand on Remus chest and stood up, running off into the woods as fast as she could with a crappy knee.

Meanwhile, Remus lied on the ground trying to keep relaxed so he could gain enough energy to move. As he looked at the full moon over his head, Remus felt a smile cross his face. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all. Maybe after tonight, he and Tonks would be closer to each other than ever.

Then, he felt the world melt again. Another vision was coming.

* * *

_"Mmmmm-Hmmmm…"_

_Remus was now sitting on his and Tonks's bed in his robe. Tonks, in a nightgown, carried thei child around the room, humming a lullaby and trying to get him to fall asleep. He was nearly asleep already. He looked only a month old. He was faceless, but his hair was bright yellow, the color of the sun in the middle of summer. Remus felt himself stand up silently and sneak up behind Tonks, kissing her bare shoulder as she walked slowly and silently towards the baby's crib, which sat in a corner of the room. _

_Remus sighed, a wave of pleasure overcoming him. He never felt like he belonged anywhere more. He never felt this way. So satisfied, so happy. Damned if he was a werewolf. He was a proud papa, with the most beautiful girl on earth as his child's mother. _

_Suddenly, Remus heard panting and quick footsteps. Andromeda appeared in the door. Remus, while still in the scene, felt himself stepping backward and being isolated as Tonks talked with her mother. _

_"The Order is meeting in front of Hogwarts," Andromeda informed. Remus felt himself sigh woefully. "There's a battle…the Death Eaters are closing in on the grounds and they need everyone there…"_

_Tonks shook her head. "Teddy…what about Teddy…?"_

_"Oh, you're not going, Dora. No way in hell are you setting foot near that battle. But Remus…" Andromeda looked up at Remus. _

_Tonks turned around. "Oh no…no, Remus, you're staying here too…with me…"_

_"You're better at defensive spells than anyone else in the Order," said Andromeda. "They'd be in deep water without every person possible armed and ready at the front."_

_Remus felt the anxious eyes of Tonks and Andromeda staring him down, waiting for his answer. Teddy cooed in Tonks' arms. _

_Remus felt himself leave the scene as Tonks and Andromeda continued to stare at him. _

* * *

Tonks could see the lights from her house in the distance as she ran cautiously, nursing her wounded knee. The night wasn't doing her any favors either. She was afraid she was going to trip again. If hadn't left her wand with Remus, she'd have light. 

Suddenly Tonks stopped. She sensed something wasn't right. She needed to be quieter. Who was behind her? Because somebody was…

"R…Remus?" Tonks asked quietly. "Are you coming after all…?"

Tonks turned around, but it wasn't Remus behind her.

Tonks felt herself behind grabbed. She flailed and fought, but whoever had just grabbed her had a tight grip. She felt a warm, moist breath hit her neck as her attacker spoke.

"Well, if it isn't little Nymphie!"

Tonks shuddered as she recognized her Aunt Bellatrix.

"I'm unarmed! Lemme go, Aunt Bella!"

"You're no relative of mine," hissed Bellatrix. "You're coming with me!"

"What do you want with me?!" Tonks writhed and fought, but the Patronus had drained a lot of her energy.

"I want to see your breathless body tumbling over and over in the air amid green flames…" Bellatrix hissed.

Tonks tried to scream, but Bellatrix covered her mouth.

"Calm down, Nymphie! Trust me, if I were doing this for my own pleasure, you'd have been dead four minutes ago…but I'm here for the Dark Lord's purpose as well as my own. First, we take care of some sloppy business that you got yourself into. I'm going to kill two owls with one shot…where's your half-breed bedmate, Remus Lupin?" asked Bellatrix.

Tonks didn't speak.

"I knew you wouldn't speak…I also know what can cure that in a heartbeat…" Bellatrix threw Tonks to the ground.

"Do whatever the hell you want. I'd die for Remus, so be prepared," Tonks warned. "You're just damn lucky I don't have my wand with me!"

Bellatrix grinned, chuckled, and licked her lips. This was her favorite part. She pointed her wand at Tonks, who bravely sat still and didn't move.

_"CRUCIO!"_


	4. The Fourth Vision

Meanwhile, Remus was beginning to feel enough energy to sit up and lean against a tree. Whoever sent that dementor for him, the dementor they sent was a brutal one. Remus, as wiped out as he normally was, had never felt this bad after a dementor attack. Of course, he hadn't been involved directly with a dementor since he encountered one trying to get at Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. Usually, he would recover after only a few minutes. The fact that just now he was able to sit up chilled him. Good thing Tonks had her wand with her. If she hadn't, he'd have been long gone by now.

Suddenly, a piercing scream interrupted Remus' thoughts. Remus could've sworn it came from the direction of Tonks' house. Whipping his head around, Remus tried not to make a sound. The scream was female…Tonks? What was it? Another boggart that she now couldn't get rid of?

No, it wasn't a scream of fright or surprise. It was a scream of pain. Was Tonks in trouble? Was it just her knee…or something else? Remus reached for his walking cane, which had fallen beside him when the dementor cornered him. He tried and struggled to get to his feet. When he stood, it felt like there was a 30-pound rock on each of his shoulders, but he needed to make sure it wasn't Tonks.

Remus began walking every so slowly but ever so steadily towards the source of the scream. The dark night made shadows appear to pop out of nowhere. He was afraid of tripping and rendering himself immobile, and then Tonks would be in real trouble, whatever was going on.

Or maybe she'd just been bitten by a spider or a snake or something. Maybe so. Nevertheless, Remus trekked forward in hopes of seeing Tonks lying on the ground, rubbing a spider bite on her ankle. In fact, he could have sworn he saw movement up ahead of him…

* * *

Bellatrix let go of the curse after about a minute. Tonks collapse to the ground as a huge wave of relief overcame her body. What she had just felt was death without the dying. Tonks had expected something inside her to crack and give away that Remus was about a quarter of a mile behind her, recovering from a dementor attack. That's when it occurred to her… 

"Bellatrix, you sent the dementor my way!"

"Oh!" Bellatrix squealed with a demented sense of delight. "You figured it out already! Brilliant! I knew that wherever I saw the Patronus light from my broom, there you'd be! But I hadn't even arrived at the sight of the Patronus before I got you!"

Tonks growled as her strength came back. She needed her aunt's wand in order to survive this ordeal. "Why would you want us dead now, of all times?"

_"Imperio!"_ Bellatrix shouted. She waved her wand, and Tonks felt as if she were attached to puppet strings. She felt herself being heaved to her feet. Bellatrix surprisingly lifted the curse before she had Tonks do anything lethal to herself. "Because the Dark Lord knows that a certain someone is about to come of age! And you and your repulsive half-breed bedmate are two of the things in his way from getting to Harry Potter…so obviously, if you want to get to the prize, you need to tackle a few…obstacles…but the Dark Lord isn't one to use up all his energy saved for Harry on two disgusting blood traitors like you and the half-breed—"

"REMUS! REMUS LUPIN!" Tonks screamed with a double-intention. Maybe if Remus could hear that, he'd know she was in danger.

"Like I give a rat's ass what his name is," spat Bellatrix. "I knew you'd put up a fight, you and the werewolf boyfriend of yours. But why deal with two-on-one? If I have you….the half-breed will come willingly into the palm of my hand…and I'll have had two for the price of one!"

Tonks hissed. "One problem. What if I don't say anything?"

Bellatrix snarled like an animal, her teeth so yellow they were almost brown. "Then I'll just kill you and force myself to work overtime to get your lover-wolf. But don't be stupid! Don't you want to see your lover-wolf alive one…last…time…?"

Tonks was silent. She noticed a shadow appear out of nowhere from behind Bellatrix's shoulder. It was Remus with her wand! But Tonks pretended as if she saw nothing.

"I'll make you a deal…you tell me where the half-breed wolfman is, and I'll give you a painless, carefree death. If not, then I'll just have to torture you to death, though either way, I win!"

Tonks remained defiant. _Come on, Remus…she'd gonna kill me if you don't do something!_

"Very well," Bellatrix sighed. "We'll do it the hard way. _Crucio!_"

Tonks felt the excruciating pain again, as if every cell of her body was on fire. She doubled over and fell to the ground, trying to keep her wits about her. She couldn't help but scream again, louder than last time.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Suddenly, she felt the searing pain lift as another cool wave of relief flooded her. Bellatrix, in a Body-Bind, fell backwards. Remus sprang out of the bushed and rushed to Tonks' aid.

"Thank you for waiting until she tortured me," Tonks sighed.

"Why is SHE here?" asked Remus.

"Voldemort wants us dead so he has a clear shot at Harry," Tonks said. "We need to get to the house and find a Portkey to anywhere but here…and we have to warn my mum and dad…"

Remus and Tonks decided just to Apparate this time. Tonks held on to Remus, and within a millisecond, she was in her living room. Andromeda and Ted both looked shocked to see Remus and Tonks in such bad condition appear out of nowhere. Ted looked shocked in general.

"I'll never get used to this magic stuff," he remarked.

Andromeda shook her head. "Remus! Dora! You both look like you've died!"

"Mummy! Daddy! Bellatrix is out there and after us!"

Andromeda looked surprised. Ted turned to her and pointed to his head. "Your sister with the…the…hair?" Andromeda nodded and looked at Tonks.

"She probably knows we Apparated here. The Body-Bind curse I put on her will only last a few minutes…by the way, Dora, here's your wand," Remus tossed the small wand back at Tonks, who snatched it out of the air.

Andromeda turned to Ted. "We can't Apparate out of here, it's too dangerous because of the cracking that comes with it!"

Remus looked up the stairs. "In my room, there's a photograph of Sirius," he said. "Just tap it twice and it will become an immediate Portkey to Grimmauld Place. Take Ted with you."

"What about you and Dora?" asked Ted.

"We'll seal the house so she can't get inside, and we'll Apparate there in an hour. If we're late, then something's wrong, but don't come back," Tonks ordered. Andromeda grabbed Ted's hand and dashed upstairs. After a few second, Remus and Tonks heard the unmistakable sound of a departing Portkey. At least Andromeda and Ted were safe.

"Quick!" Remus yelled. "Lock everything! I'll put a Shield Charm over the house…" Remus went upstairs. To make a Shield Charm, he had to be outside the house. Meanwhile, Tonks triple-locked all the windows and doors so _"Alohomora"_ couldn't unlock them. She then turned off all the lights and made sure none of Andromeda's valuables were in sight…her sister would undoubtedly try to either steal or destroy as much of her disowned sister's property as possible.

Upstairs, Remus had just cast the Shield Charm successfully over the house…only to look down and see Bellatrix was already nearly at the door. She was on the inside, not the outside, obviously trying to remain quiet.

"DORA!" Remus yelled. "There's no time! Apparate out of here!"

"I can't!" said Tonks, rushing up the steps. "She's trying to break down the door, I already tried! Your charm is too strong!"

Remus looked at her. "Then we'll need to climb out a window and get outside of the shield. Hurry…"

And, of course, at that exact moment, Remus had another vision.

* * *

_Remus found himself in the basement of Hogwarts. Why was he here? Did he really decide to go to the battle? _

_Someone was moving around him. His wand was out, and so was Remus' wand. He was in a duel…but with who?_

_Suddenly, a long-faced Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, emerged from the shadows, grinning evilly at Remus. They were circling around and around, neither one of them making a move. _

_Suddenly, Dolohov spurted a curse at Remus, but he easily jumped over it, then he ducked under another one. One curse flew right after the other. Remus kept trying to stun the man, but he was too quick. Plus, Remus had to try and save his ass before trying to go on the attack. _

_Remus nearly got hit with a Killing Curse, but he again, dove to the ground to avoid it. _

_"REMUS? REMUS?!"_

_It was Tonks. Where was she? _

_Meanwhile, Dolohov was standing over Remus triumphantly. He was caught. _

_"It's all over now…" Dolohov chuckled. _

_Suddenly, he was hit with a Stupefying Curse and fell back wards. Remus looked up. _

_"Remus, are you alright?" asked Tonks' angelic voice. _

_But before he could see her face. The vision ended. _

_

* * *

_

"REMUS! Are you alright?" asked Tonks. Remus shook himself back into reality.

"Yeah…"

"She's in the house. We need to stay upstairs and jump out a window," Tonks said. "I threw something downstairs to make it sound like we were hiding in the kitchen. But she'll catch on soon…"

"Come, you first…" Remus opened the window. Tonks grabbed onto the trellis hanging outside and slowly descended back to the earth. Remus followed closely behind. Their trek to the ground was quick and smooth.

"Come on, Dora, we can't make a sound…"


	5. The Fifth Vision

Down in the yard, Remus and Tonks slowly crept towards the border of the Shield Charm Remus had made. From what they could tell, Bellatrix was still inside., thinking they were in the house hiding.

"How far away did you make the shield?" asked Tonks, rubbing her injured knee as the couple crawled further away from the house.

"Not far, only another few meters," Remus said. Tonks took a silent deep breath and looked up at the moon, which was still shining down on their faces, pregnant and proud, like a Healer's lamp as he was about to examine one of his wards.

"You know what this means?" Tonks asked. Remus looked at her and nodded.

"I know exactly what this means," Remus said, going through the vague visions he'd had so far. He'd seen a birth and a war unfold before his eyes. The fact that Bellatrix Lestrange had been sent by the Dark Lord to destroy them, as they were seen as obstacles to get to Harry Potter, meant that Voldemort was planning his final assault. Harry was going to be of age in a month's time, and then Voldemort would have free range of him. Knowing Voldemort, he wouldn't waste a second of his time just sitting and waiting for a month to pass. The Dark Lord had to be rid of his enemies befoe they got rid of him. This made Remus wonder if he'd sent other Death Eaters after Kingsley or Mad Eye, or even Minerva McGonagall or the Weasley family.

"As soon as we're beyond the shield, we need to get to headquarters and warn them," Tonks said. "Maybe they've been targeted too."

Remus sighed. "Damn, I must have made this bigger than I imagined," Remus said, noting the nearly invisible fog that showed only him where the shield ended. "It's at least another 100 meters away."

"Usually you're really good at all that," Tonks said. "Maybe the moon, blue moon or not, made you a little off with your magic tonight?"

"Maybe so. I wouldn't put it past the moon. She hates me," Remus said. Tonks rolled her eyes. Remus was still wiped of a lot of energy, and he groaned. "As long as Bellatrix thinks we're in the house, we're okay. I need to rest just a moment." Remus sat down behind a moderately-large shrub. Tonks sat beside him and began picking a few twigs that had snagged in Remus' hair whiloe climbing down the trellis.

"You are such a drama witch," Tonks sighed. "The moon has nothing to do with it."

"So you can say," said Remus, staring up into the face of the moon, his mortal enemy.

"Remus, here what I say," Tonks began. She pulled the last twig out of her fiance's hair and put her hand over Remus' hand gently. Her fingers were only a little more than half the length of his big werewolf's hands. "You have such a negative mind. I can certainly see why you tend to be a pessimist, but you don't even realize how blessed you are! Look, you may be a werewolf, and that may be a pain in the ass—and believe me, I know about monthly pains of that magnitude, and so does my mother—but it also gives you such a great opportunity to contribute to the Order, like what Dumbledore had you do with being a spy in the werewolf Death Eater community! And even if transforming isn't fun, it's only one night a month."

Remus moaned. "But you don't know the pain it inflicts upon me, Dora. Turning into a werewolf is like having your sides split open and your innards leaked out into the street—"

"—like having the Cruciatus curse cast on you," Tonks said, raising an eyebrow. Remus looked at her and bit his lip. Okay, so she DID know what worse pain was. Remus himself had never been under Cruciatus, but he read and heard that there was never a worse pain felt by humankind. Tonks had just felt that pain not 20 minutes ago.

Remus decided to continue what he was saying. "Not to mention, before Wolfsbane was discovered, I lost myself in the moon every month. I could wake up a human the next morning and find out that I killed my friend…"

"But you never did!" said Tonks. "You remain so negative, and it has gotten so much worse since Sirius died. You haven't been able to produce a full Patronus since then!"

"I haven't needed to. And as for not killing my friends as a werewolf, well, in that case I've been lucky," Remus replied.

"You have! Why can't you rejoice in knowing that you HAVE been lucky!" said Tonks. "And even so, my point is that you let your lycanthrophy rule your life as if there were no other parts of it!"

"Like what?" asked Remus.

"Like the Order! We're in the middle of a war! Look at Harry Potter! He's lost his parents, his godfather, he's about to lose the only domestic protection he's ever had, and yet the boy is positively the most optimistic and admirable wizard I've ever known," Tonks said. "He knows who he is and how lucky he is not to have been blasted to death seventeen years ago!"

"I think we'd better keep going," Remus said, getting back on to his hands and knees. Tonks got up and followed Remus close behind.

"And you still have so many allies and friends despite what the stupid Ministry thinks of werewolves! Mad Eye and the Weasleys know about your lycanthropy, and yet they still would die for you! I would too!" Tonks said. This made Remus stop dead in his tracks and look at Tonks. "I would. And if you won't go through with the wedding because of it, then I'll have you bite me next month, and all our problems will be solved!"

Remus shook his head. "No, I could never ask you to do that!" he said.

"But doesn't that fact that I would do that mean anything to you?" asked Tonks. "I have the feeling that the war isn't the only reason you want to delay the wedding, Remus."

"Well, you're not feeling the right things, because it is the only reason," Remus lied.

Tonks looked at Remus with disbelief. "I can't believe you," she said. "You truly are a coward. I had hoped I was wrong when it came to that."

The look on Tonks' face was enough to break Remus' heart, and the fact that her hair went from red to a light mousey brown made him feel no better. Remus turned around and kept crawling towards the shield, still a ways off.

But yet another vision stopped him from continuing.

* * *

_Remus was still in that dungeon room with Tonks at his side. He felt himself speak against his will almost immediatley. "I think we have just enough time to make it to the Hufflepuff common room if no one sees us," Remus said. Tonks had to help Remus along up the stone spiral staircase._

_"I…I…I can't believe you actually came," said Remus after a moment._

_"I can't believe you still can't believe that," said Tonks._

_Suddenly, from about 30 feet behind the pair, they heard a noise._

_"__BOMBARDA!__" It was Dolohov, full recovered and out of the Potions room. Remus' eyes went wide._

_"Come on, Remus!" Tonks yelled. She and Remus kept falling over each other as they stumbled up the stairs, shooting spells behind them every so often. Dolohov dodged them all easily. Remus felt his heart speed up with every step they took. _

_"Dora, promise me something?" asked Remus._

_"Don't tell me you're saying goodbye already!" Tonks said, rolling her eyes._

_"If one of us falls, the other one must keep going," Remus said. "Swear it now, Dora!"_

_"Fine. I swear, but you have to as well," said Tonks. __Remus __could see the light at the high end of the staircase._

_"I swear," said Remus. Tonks shot a Body-Bind curse down the stairwell. As they reached the threshold, Remus took Tonks in his arms and kissed her, for the first time, with passion._

_"Remus, we can't say good bye yet—"__ Tonks began to say._

_Remus then felt himself slip away again. _

* * *

When Remus came to from the vision, he had unknowingly crawled far enough to be able to de-activate the Shield Charm. He looked at his Muggle watch, the one he nearly always wore on his wrist (it was his mother's). It was a little bit past midnight. Ugh, how could the night go so slowly? At least now he could take apart the shield and get himself and Tonks to safety. But, of course, in all the muss and racket back at the house, Remus had again absentmindedly fogrgotten his wand. He turned around and held out his hand. "Dora I need your wand again to …"

But when he looked, Tonks was gone.

* * *

_This time, the vision is actually an excerpt from my Remus/Tonks "What Really Happened at the Battle Of Hogwarts that Rowling Didn't Have the Balls to Jot Down" oneshot called "__ (Check it out if you haven't already and leave me a review!) Thanx to all my loyal reviewers so far! _


	6. The Visionless Hour

Tonks, under a deep sleeping spell, was levitating in the air nearly 3 miles away on top of a hill way beyond Remus' line of view. Bellatrix had used _accio_ along with _imperio_in order to get Tonks back in her grip. Now all she needed to do was get Remus to seek her out so that she could just kill Remus and Tonks without even a fight. She looooved blue moons. Lucky for that trance, Remus couldn't hear Tonks try to scream as she was summoned away from him.

Bellatrix sat and watched her disowned niece just lying there, floating. She was getting bored waiting for Remus. Maybe she could do some Cruciatus…and Tonks wouldn't even be able to fight it because she was unconscious! No…maybe not just yet. Besides, watching people squirm under Cruciatus was half the reason why Bellatrix loved it so much!

Looking disgustedly at Tonks, Bellatrix clicked her tongue "tsk, tsk, tsk." A Metamorphagus would've been of good use to the Death Eaters. They only had one Animagus, and Peter Pettigrew was a dolt and useless. He was a rat. A RAT! If anything, the Death Eater's resident Animagus should've been a snake, or a dragon! Lucius Malfoy tried to become an Animagus for that reason, so they could ditch the rat and have a better animal. But he got lazy, and after a horn popped out of his forehead while he practiced, the Death Eaters decided they'd rather NOT know what Lucius' Animagus form would've been.

But a Metamorphagus! And she was using it to make her look like a Muggle punk-rocker, with her pink hair and purple eyes. She was so rare, pity she was also a blood-traitor, who didn't even HAVE all the magic blood run through her body, had one of the rarest gifts in the wizarding world. Where did it come from? No Black was ever a Metamorphagus, and that Muggle Ted Tonks would've had any genes for it. Such a waste of a mutation. Such a waste. If Andromeda Tonks had married Lucius' brother Quentin Malfoy like everyone WANTED her to, then Tonks'd be a pure-blood and she'd make a great addition to the Death Eater family!

Bellatrix, in her boredom in waiting for Tonks' half-human fiance to show up wanting to save the day (and this time, he was without a wand at all), waved her own wand, making Tonks' inert body do some sommersaults through the air and a few elaborate tricks. Maybe she should wake up the blood traitor and have her scream nice and loud for Remus Lupin…

But before she did, Bellatrix decided to pay a little visit to that Lupin creature…

* * *

Frantically searching for Tonks with only the moonlight as a lamp to lead his way wasn't an easy feat for Remus. If he WAS a werewolf tonight, he'd have much better vision to see with. Remus knew what happened. Bellatrix had taken advantage of the vision to kidnap Tonks. She wouldn't kill her, not right away. Tonks was bait for Remus now. But he didn't care. Tonks needed him. He tried to walk as quietly as he could so he could hear if she screamed under Bellatrix's pet curse.

But he was without a wand. How could he possibly get both of them away from Bellatrix without a wand? Then it occurred to him…the visions. The visions were of events that were guaranteed to happen no matter what happened in the meantime. Something would occur that would have Tonks survive, and Remus survive, at least long enough for Tonks to bear his child and help him escape from Antonin Dolohov in the basement of Hogwarts during what looked like an intense all-out war. This gave Remus confidence.

And then he thought again…if all of that was supposed to happen in a year, then what was the use of waiting to marry Tonks? If she was indeed going to have his baby within a year, then he might as well not stir up rumors that Tonks was having an illegitimate baby, the gossip associated with that was the last thing Tonks would need.

Remus sighed, but before he could have another thought, something appeared in front of him. It was like a cloud of fog. Was it late enough in the evening for dew and fog to appear? No, this was someone sending themselves out to him. To tell him something.

"T…Tonks…?" asked Remus, then he thought the better of it. Tonks would've sent a Patronus with a message for him. Those would couldn't produce a Patronus just appeared before their target in a ghost-like form. Death Eaters usually communicated that way instead of a Patronus…

Bellatrix! It had to be! And indeed, Bellatrix's mad face, followed by her body, formed out of the fog, and spoke to Remus. Remus looked behind him. At least there were no landmarks behind him so she could Apparate to him. Remus grittd his teeth as she appeared.

Bellatrix uttered a terrifying laugh. "Remus Lupin, you looking for your girlfriend?"

"Bellatrix, let her go! Where is she? Set her free!" Remus pleaded. Bellatrix laughed again.

"Do you honestly think that's going to convince me to let her go? You pathetic little half-breed human! Here's your blood-traitor freak lover!" Bellatrix summoned something else into the mist. It was Tonks, unconscious, levitating at Bellatrix's waist. Remus bit his lip.

"She may not seem like it, but she's under Cruciatus right now. But she can't protest or say a word, or even scream!" Bellatrix mocked with a sing-song voice. Remus began trembling. Tonks couldn't react to the fact that she was being tortured.

"Where is she? Where are you?" Remus demanded to know. Bellatrix grinned her gross, badly-in-need-of-dental-care smile.

"On top of the hill that will be directly under the moon at 3:00AM," she said. "You have until then to save your precious Tonks, or else I won't wait any longer to kill her, and you'll never se her alive again!"

That was when Bellatrix disappeard with Tonks in tow.

Remus didn't even think. It was either Apparate to Grimmauld Place and pray that someone just happened to be there to whom he could call for help, or go straight to Tonks and risk death in order for a chance of her having her own life. He forgot all about the visions he'd had so far and what they were or what they meant. Tonks life, or his. Remus looked at his watch. It was already 2:33. He didn't have much time.

There was absolutely no question needed to be asked. All he needed to was get to the house to get his wand. And he knew exactly where it was…

* * *

Remus saw from afar the hill that was now nearly directly under the moon. He ran as fast as he could to make the deadline. He could vaguely make out Bellatrix's form, pacing up and down the hill. Tonks' levitating body was actually nowhere in sight. Remus hid his wand in his back pocket, where it was easily accessed but not visible. Bellatrix would think he was unarmed.

Remus yelled as he approached the top of the hill. "Bellatrix Lestrange! I'm here!" he said. Bellatrix grinned evilly at Remus as he climbed the hill under the direct moonlight. The shadows on Bellatrix's face made her look even more like a horror-film star in full make up than a witch. "Where's Dora? Where's Tonks?" asked Remus frantically. "I made your damn deadline, where is she?! She'd better be alive!"

"Oh, you'll see…" Bellatrix grinned and snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, Tonks appeared, fully conscious and seemingly unhurt.

"DORA!" Remus yelled. Tonks took a split second to look around and establish where she was. When she saw Remus, she ran towards him, shaking her head in a panic.

"Remus! Don't worry about—" Bellatrix waved her wand at Tonks, sending her into a full-body bind, which made her fall on her side. Bellatrix then snapped her fingers again, and as soon as Tonks hit the ground, she disappeared again. Remus dove on where she'd fallen, but she was already gone.

"Oh, too bad, you just missed her!" Bellatrix crooned. She waved her wand at Remus, sending him back onto his back. Bellatrix stood over him. She snapped her fingers again. Tonks reappeared, floating mid-air, this time bound by thick ropes.

"Remus, don't worry about me! Save yourself!" Tonks pleaded.

"Oh shut up, you git!" Bellatrix whined, waving her wand again. A gag appeared over Tonks' mouth, silencing her. "Now, half-breed, I'm giving you a choice. Ultimately, you both will die. But who would you rather see go first? The half-breed or the blood traitor? You're call! Whoever goes first I will spare them the pain with _Avada__Kedavra_, whoever goes second will have to bleed to death in the first person's plave." Bellatrix bargained. "Me, I would suggest you be a gentleman and have the lady go first, and you can suffer death yourself…"

Tonks shook her head frantically, her eyes wide with fear and panic. Remus felt something run through him, an anger, a fury, that he'd never felt before. He felt himself go ravenous with anger for Bellatrix. His blood grew quickly hot. And was it just him…or was he getting sweatier?

Suddenly, a sharp pain surged through him. Remus felt his teeth grow to sharp point. He then felt the urge to fall to his hands and knees. Tonks looked on with horror as Remus began to realize what was going on with him. Bellatrix looked half-confused, half-afraid. Remus let out something he didn't anticipate to utter: a howl. A wolf's howl. Bellatrix broke her concentration on Tonks' body bind curse, and Tonks fell to the earth, free. She looked with horror at her malicious aunt and her fiancé, who wasn't how she'd ever seen him before.

Remus growled with intense fury and leapt at Bellatrix as a full-grown werewolf.


	7. Dawn Approaches

_**A/N: **If there's a lot of spelling mistakes here, please be nice, because my spell check crapped out on me. _

* * *

Looking on with silent horror, Tonks couldn't believe what had just happened. 

For a few moments, it was as if the world was in suspense. She had ben captured by Bellatrix and knocked out for a little while. When she came to, Bellatrix had used her to lure Remus into a trap that would kill them both. Tonks was freed for a split second, then body-bound and suspended a few feet in the air with a gag in her mouth. Remus seemed to get furious at Bellatrix (and why wouldn't he?), but nothing on earth could prepare Tonks for what was about to unfold in front of her. Remus suddenly began stooping, his hair grew out, his ear stuck out, and his teeth got long and pointed. He looked in pain, but only for a few moments before he let out a howl. That was when Bellatrix dropped the spells she had over Tonks, and Tonks came crashing back to the earth.

When Tonks looked up, Bellatrix was still scared stiff where she was standing, and Remus (at least the Remus Tonks knew and loved) was gone. In his place was a mad-as-hell werewolf looking about ready to turn Bellatrix into kabobs.

Remus suddenly bounded up in the air and flew at Bellatrix's throat. Bellatrix, only a foot or two away from Tonks, screamed, and Tonks ducked for cover and slowly crawled towards Remus' robes, now lying like a pile of dishrags on the ground. Bellatrix ducked Remus' pounce and began running for her life. Tonks found Remus' wand among his robes (Bellatrix had stolen her wand when she kidnapped her) and pointed at Bellatrix.

_"Stupefy!"_ she shouted. Remus stood back, as if he was still human in his head and knew what Tonks was doing. Bellatrix leapt out of the curse's way and grabbed Tonks' wand out of her pocket.

_"Septumsempra!"_ yelled Bellatrix, pointing the wand at Tonks. Tonks dove down over the crest of the hill and began rolling down the hill uncontrollably, trying to escape the curse. Tonks couldn't stop herself as the world around her tumbled over and over and...over. Great, nice to know that even in times like this, she was still a Grade A spaz. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she felt her head hurting, and her body getting dizzy. She couldn't move. She managed to lift her head high enough to she the shadows of Remus and Bellatrix facing off. Tonks still had Remus' wand.

More wolfish growling and more missed spells from the dueling sides kept the battle going bit by bit. After a few minutes, Tonks felt strong enough to climb the hill on all fours to possibly attack Bellatrix from behind. It didn't sound like the Battle was going too well for Remus. Bellatrix bombarded Remus with curses that, from the sound of things, he had a hard time diving over. Perhaps the dementor attack earlier, scrambling around the house, and making and breaking the shield, was more than the poor man could handle, and pretty soon, he wouldn't be able to handle this duel anymore.

Tonks made her way slowly up to the top of the hill, her throbbing knee coming back to haunt her. She didn't care what Remus said earlier, something was DEFINITLEY brokwn there. But, this was certainly no time to be a klutz.

Tonks stayed out of sight until the opportune moment to attack Bellatrix. The angle right now wasn't too good. Tonks then realized that now the moon was setting, and the horizon opposite the moon was a light purple rather than a deep blue. The night was ending.

Wolf-Remus didn't look like he could last much longer. Bellatrix raised Tonks' wand one more time._ "Septumsempra!"_

The curse hit Remus dead-on. Remus flew backwards and began bleeding uncontrollably.Tonks gasped, and raised her wand at Bellatrix. She could still save him if her cruel Aunt was disposed of.

_"Imperio!"_ shouted Tonks. Bellatrix went rigid. Tonks then waved Remus' wand, and Bellatrix surrendered her own wand. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_Bellatrix then went rigid and fell to the ground. Still under Imperius, Tonks managed to tie Bellatrix to a tree, unable to escape both the ropes and the tree. She put the gag over Bellatrix's mouth and then places a deep sleeping spell on her, rendering her useless.

Once that was taken care of, Tonks got on her feet and ran up the hill towards Remus, who was still bleeding. But as the sun made it's first appearance over the horizon, and the blue moon disappeared from sight, Remus' wolf form melted away, and sitting there, slumped over on the hill, was Remus, human again, completely naked from the random transformation and pale from the bleeding. Bellatrix had gotten him over his chest, already scarred and scratched from full moons past. Tonks ripped her trenchcoat off her own body and laid it over Remus (she knew that if Remus was conscious he wouldn't appreciate Tonks staring at him naked, and even though Tonks knew she wanted to look more than anything, there were more important matters, so she respected his wish). She then began putting pressure over the spot below his left nipple where Bellatrix had hit him.

Tonks caressed Remus' face to make sure he was still with her. And he was, but barely. Tonks put her hand over Remus' heart and Apparated to St. Mungo's as quick as she could, leaving Bellatrix to be found by her own allies or whoever had the nerve to help her.

* * *

As Remus came to, he found himself in a hospital bed, no longer bleeding, and no longer a wolf. Why…why was he a wolf to begin with? During the Blue Moon, a werewolf didn't transform. He only has visions. Remus tried to recall what he'd seen that night behind his eyes, but oddly, he'd forgotten everything.

Good. It was better to forget what he saw in his future.

He opened his eyes to find Tonks sitting beside him. She looked incredibly worried. She had her hand in Remus's hand, and her other arm was in a sling. That must have been what the bottle of Skele-Gro on the table was for, because Remus himself didn't get any broken bones from that night. Tonks' head was down buried in the sheets bundled at Remus' waist, as if she were praying. Remus then could see Mad-Eye Moody standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Remus blinked. Neither of his visitors could see that Remus was waking up.

"Yeh did all you could, Tonks," said Mad-Eye. "You were as quick as yeh could be. If he wakes up, he's gonna have a life debt to you, yeh know."

Tonks sighed. "I know, but if he doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to find Bellatrix and show her that I can cause pain too..."

Mad-Eye looked at Remus and smiled. Remus winked and looked at his fiancee. Mad-Eye tapped her on the shoulder. "I think he wants to say something to yeh…"

Tonks looked up (she had a single red scar running acorss her face and a black eye on the opposite side). She smiled and laughed with joy, seeing her Remus alive. "Remus!"

She carefully put her free arm around Remus in an embrace. "I didn't think you were going to…"

"How are you feeling You've had a rough night too," Remus said. Tonks sighed.

"Broken elbow, broken kneecap, a few bumps and bruises here and there, and they thought I was going to need some work done on my nose, but it didn't get broken, just a little out of shape is all. But you're going to be here a few days. That curse Bellatrix dealt you was a nasty one, and the Healers want to observe the scar it left until the weekend."

"And your parents?"

"They're safe at headquarters under the care of the Weasleys. I talked to them after I handed you over to the Healers to assure them that we were alive. My dad's a little perplexed and confused, though. Fred and George Weasley are testing some of their 'products' on him."

Remus chuckled. "And Bellatrix?"

"I tied her to a tree. She's not there anymore, I had Kingsley and Mad-Eye look. Another Death Eater must have set her free while we were getting patched up here."

Remus nodded and started to sit up in bed, but his head felt like it was on fire, so he laid back down. Tonks smiled and puled the covers up and tucked the corners under his shoulders. Remus didn't protest, he was feeling cold. There was still a question on his mind that he really wanted answered.

"I was a wolf," Remus muttered. "Why the bloody hell was I a wolf last night? In all my years, I never was a wolf during a blue moon."

Mad-Eye stepped forward and cleared his throat as if he was about to give a speech. Tonks softly squeezed Remus' hand, and he felt his blood warm.

"I can answer that," said Mad-Eye. "I looked it up while you were still knocked out. It's a strange phenomenon, the blue moon. Not many people prefer to study it because it's so strange and erratic, yeh never know what happens or what doesn't. During the blue moon, werewolves may not transform automatically, but they become sorta like Animagi. If a werewolf really wants to transform, he can willinging, like an Animagus. Usually, it only happens when a werewolf needs protection. Most of 'em want to remain completely human during that night."

"And I know why," Remus muttered.

"You did it for me!" Tonks beamed. "You went through all that to protect me from Bellatrix!" she said, kissing Remus' forehead. Mad-Eye nodded and smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said, leaving the room. Remus looked up at Tonks, who's hair was a brighter pink than he'd ever seen (it almost hurt to look at, it was so damn bright).

"Look, about what I said before Bellatrix kidnapped me..about you being a coward about your transofrmations…"

"I certainly proved you wrong, didn't I?" asked Remus, smiling. It was then Tonks knew that Remus had forgiven her long ago. Tonks gently kissed his lips. Remus returned it lightly. "And, as soon as I'm releasd from here, I'd be honored if you'd have me for your husband."

Tonks' hair went from pink to nearly white. "You…you mean it?"

"Of course I do," Remus smiled, bring his hand up to Tonks' face. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tonks squealed like a five year old girl and nestled her head on Remus' uninjured shoulder (his other shoulder was bandaged).

It was magical, just the two of them now and forever. It was the dawn of a new age.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know this seems like the end of it, but there's still one more chapter to go! Glad you all are liking this!_


	8. The Final Vision

_**A/N:** Well, this just about wraps things up for me for a little while! I'll still be on and around the site, reviewing, reading, and posting on The Reviews Lounge, but because I gotta move back into college in a few days, and that'll be consuming a lot of my time. Glad you all enjoyed this, and I hope to chat with you all soon! If any of you have an idea for a story you want me to write about, PM me and I'll see what I can do, kay? _

_

* * *

_

It was just like any other early summer day. Bright, breezy, warm, but not stifling hot. Tonks looked at herself in the mirror in Molly Weasley's bedroom as Molly did last-minute touch-ups on Tonks' dress.

"Tonks, you're going to look absolutely wonderful!" Molly smiled. Ginny, sat on the edge of the bed brushing her long red hair, her skinny legs barely touching the floor, and smiled. Her 'big sister' did look very pretty, even in a hasty '24-hour dress' as Molly called Tonks' wedding ensemble. It was little more than a low-necked white dress that came in an A-line skirt down to the knees, a few crinoline petticoats were underneath the skirt to make it billow out a little more. No fancy trim, lace, or beading. Tonks, to compensate for lack of an elaborate wedding gown, had done some unique work to her hair. She made her hair a long, wavy, silvery blue, the color of the blue moon that shined over her as she and Remus fought for their lives against Bellatrix. She didn't want a veil to cover her head, so instead, she wore a silver headband that was her mother Andromeda's, that had a crescent moon lying over the middle of her forehead. She hoped Remus would appreciate the 'theme' going on with her wedding outfit.

"I dunno," Tonks muttered to herself. "I was never one to wear dresses."

"I think you look radiant," Ginny said. Tonks turned around and smiled at Ginny. Ginny wore a simple peach-colored dress, one of her own, and was going to be Tonks' maid of honor, seeing as the vast majority of Tonks' friends and peers were men.

"Thanks," Tonks said, looking at herself again. Her arm was out of the sling and pain-free, but she would have a slight limp walking down the aisle (or rather, the path to the garden outside the Weasley home) this afternoon. "There WILL be food, right?" asked Tonks. She'd purposely not eaten since yesterday afternoon so she could manage to fit into the dress.

Molly sighed, exasperated. "Honey, you're about to unite in marriage with Remus John Lupin, to have and to hold and all that other business…and you're worried about food?"

Tonks shrugged and Molly laughed. "Ginny, the boys and I have been working every since Thursday making cakes and a small but satisfying wedding feast! Well, Ginny and I did most of the work, the boys just sat there with the fire extinguishers, praying for a grease fire so they could put it out 'the Muggle way'."

Kingsley Shacklebolt poked his head into the room. "Tonks, your father's waiting outside the door to walk you outside. We're ready whenever you are."

"May I have a second alone?" asked Tonks. Ginny and Molly Weasley nodded and went outside, leaving Tonks and the mirror.

She wondered how Remus felt about today. He had been so hesitant to marry her, and now, here they were, ready to tie the knot before July was really beginning! It was as if the blue moon changed Remus. He was still the Remus she knew and loved, but he seemed a little more cheery than before. He allowed himself to laugh and see the glass as half-full. It had only been a few days, but the change was THAT significant. Maybe the night had brought out something in Tonks too. She knew Remus was willing to sacrifice his night as a human for her to stay safe. Maybe she did ask a little too much of him sometimes. True, he could occasionally be unreasonable, but then again, so could she. It certainly seemed like a match made in heaven.

The wedding wasn't a huge get-together, like Tonks had longed for. But not much more could be done than what was being done. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacoeur were being married in a month's time, so Molly's attention had to be focused there. By month's end, both Tonks and Remus had to escort Harry safely to The Burrow before his protection at Privet Drive ran out. Then, there was the war with Voldemort. Tonks knew that she and Remus couldn't play lovebirds and honeymooners for long. They had to become fighters for the Order as soon as Harry Potter was safe. So much to do!

Tonks smiled and went to open the door to let herself out into the sunshine. For now, none of that mattered. All that did matter now, was that today was her wedding day.

Tonks felt like she could howl.

* * *

The Weasley yard was nearly empty, not like a normal wedding ceremony. The Weasley family was present, as were Tonks' mother (her father had gone to escort her outside), Kingsley was there, standing beside Remus as best man. Mad-Eye Moody, who would be marrying them, stood in the middle of the garden, looking rather awkward in his dress robes. Hestia Jones and Ginny Weasley stood in two different peach-colored dressed as Tonks' bridemaids on the opposite side of the aisle, each holding a small bundle of roses. Other than that, Minerva McGonagall was present, and no one else.

Remus nervously adjusted his bowtie and looked at the front door to the Weasley house. Any second, Tonks would be emerging, ready to marry him.

Biting his lip, Remus sighed to himself. Of course, Kingsley was a good man, but Remus never would have thought that he would be his best man. He had two candidates in mind way ahead of Kingsley Shaklebolt. Of course, those two candidates were presently dead.

Suddenly, a small bout of pleasant music sprung up. The two rows of witnesses stood up as Tonks, on her father's arm, came out of the house and towards Remus. Remus beamed for the first time in ages as a warm feeling crept through him. Tonks was glowing. She was absolutely radiant. If only Remus's old gang of friends could see where he was and who he was planning to spend the rest of his life with. He knew that the Dumbledore and the Marauders would be so thrilled for him and his bride.

But something in the back of Remus' head made him shudder as he looked at Tonks and around the garden. He felt their presence beside him. He thought he felt Sirius standing beside him, between him and Kingsley, beaming like a moron and whispering to Remus, asking when Molly was breaking out the champagne and Firewhiskey. Lily Potter was sitting in the front row with James Potter, Remus knew it. They were holding on tight to each other tightly and smiling. James was probably jokingly telling Lily how he knew Remus would find a woman who could tie him down long enough for a wedding ceremony. And there was Dumbledore too. Dumbledore, who Remus thought was the kindest, most noble man on earth, was standing right behind Mad-Eye, looking over his shoulder into the small booklet he held in his hand with all the wedding vows and formalities in it. They were all there for him today, dead or not.

And it would be like that for a long time, at least until the next blue moon.


End file.
